


Skin Deep.

by pekeleke



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Complete, Drabble, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-28
Updated: 2014-05-28
Packaged: 2018-01-26 22:43:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1705244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pekeleke/pseuds/pekeleke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Potter believes that beauty shouldn't be skin-deep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skin Deep.

 

**Title:** **Skin Deep.** **  
**  
 **Author:** pekeleke  
  
 **Pairing(s):** Severus Snape/Harry Potter  
  
 **Challenge:** Written for **snarry_100** **(** **[IJ,](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snarry100/)** **[LJ](http://snarry100.livejournal.com/)** **,** **[DW](http://snarry100.dreamwidth.org/)** **)** **prompt challenge 42** **3: Show.**  
  
 **Rating:** G  
  
 **Length:** 100   
  
**Warnings:** None  
  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own these characters. No money is being made out of this work.

**Summary:** Harry Potter believes that beauty shouldn't be skin-deep. 

**************A/N********** ** ** ** ** **:** ************ Now you can download this story on **PDF format** at **[ rue16](http://rue16.com/readwtk.php?mxid=349&key=PEKELEKE1fc8179497d2f0e3976f8487ea67a202)**  


 

**Skin Deep.  
**

Severus looked away as the shirt slid down his trembling arms, exposing the unbearable ugliness of his scarred chest to Harry's gaze for the first time.

His non-existent confidence vanished with the auror's shocked gasp and he gritted his teeth, refusing to make eye-contact.

“Is this why you've never let me...?”

“I knew you'd be disappointed.  I'm nowhere near beautiful enough for you, Harry.”

Calloused hands framed his face gently, forcing him to confront green-colored solemnity.  
“Beauty is never skin-deep, Severus.  Your scars shouldn't shame you.  They show everything you've suffered and survived.  They reflect your indomitable spirit.  They...  belong.”  
  



End file.
